Daddy
by chuwa
Summary: /!\ petit OS très citronné, yaoi Harry se sent perdu après avoir vécu la meilleure nuit de sa vie, mais peut être reverra-t'il son Daddy bientôt...


**Voici mon premier OS sur ce site, soyez indulgent ;)**

 **/!\ Cette histoire décris des relations homosexuel poussées (DU SEXE! ça ne parle même que de ça... XD) donc si vous ne voulez pas lire ce genre de chose partez !**

 **Couple : Fenrir Greybach / Harry Potter**

 _Call me daddy_ , la voix était rauque, dominante, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre. Pendant que le grand homme le pénétrait durement, sans répit, un gémissement lui échappa _Daddy..._. Peu après la jouissance vint pour les deux hommes et, alors que le plus jeune s'écroulait sur les draps, épuisés, l'autre parti en silence sans jamais dévoiler son nom ou son visage.

 **…**

Le soleil se reflétait sur la peau bronzé du survivant, penché à la fenêtre du 4 Privet Drive le jeune homme regardait la journée prendre fin. Avec elle c'était les vacances d'été qui s'achevait. Il n'avait put aller au Terrier cette année là, les mangemorts étant de plus en plus présent et la maison de son oncle et sa tante demeurant le seul endroit où Harry était en sécurité, excepté Poudlard.

Le brun soupira longuement, le lendemain il prendrait le Poudlard express et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était déçu de retourner à l'école. Il avait pu, durant ces vacances, assouvir certains de ses désirs cachés qu'il n'avait aucune envie de réprimer de nouveau. Il avait passé la plupart de son temps dans un bar gay de Londres, finissant ses soirées dans les bras d'inconnus.

Alors que cela lui faisait le plus grand bien il n'en était même plus satisfait depuis deux semaines.

Deux semaines, déjà, deux semaines depuis qu'il avait été enflammé par ces mains calleuses, cette bouche demandeuse, ces coups de reins enflammés. Cette soirée là il c'était laissé séduire par un homme grand et musclé, il n'avait pu voir son visage avec précision à cause des lumières tamisée du bar. L'homme l'avait pris violemment, sans répits, et il avait adoré ça. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, dans la chambre prêtée par le propriétaire du bar, l'autre était partit, il ne savait donc ni son nom, ni si il pourrait le revoir. Tous les soirs il était retourné dans le bar dans l'espoir de trouver cet homme qui lui avait offert une nuit délicieuse.

Alors oui, il était déçu de retourner à Poudlard où il n'aurait plus aucune chance de revoir l'homme qui l'avait fait monter au septième ciel. Le brun soupira une dernière fois avant de s'écarter de la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le jour suivant allait être long. Le survivant alla donc se coucher, ses pensées toujours tournées vers son amant d'une nuit.

 **…**

Assis dans le Poudlard express, appuyé contre la fenêtre, Harry restait hermétiques aux conversations joyeuses de ses amis.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, en couple depuis la fin de leur sixième année, ne se rendirent compte de rien, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre.

Ils partaient pour leur septième et dernière année.

 **…**

Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée et le survivant ne pouvait nier que l'année des aspics était des plus éprouvantes. Ses cours s'enchaînaient dans un rythme endiablé. Les devoirs étaient nombreux et complexes. Harry n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, surtout que cette activité ne passait pas au premier plan pour le garçon : en effet les mangemorts menaient de plus en plus de raid. Plus personnes ne pouvait douter du retour de Voldemort.

Le jeune homme était donc partagé entre ses cours et ses actions pour l'ordre. Ayant atteint la majorité sorcière il avait décidé de participer activement aux missions aux côtés des autres défenseurs de la lumière.

 **…**

Ce samedi là une sortie à Prés au lard avait lieu. Harry s'y étais rendu avec ses amis, ils avaient fait les boutiques, bu des bières au beurres, cela aurait pu être une journée parfaite. Mais elle ne le fut pas, pour deux raisons. La première était que le survivant se sentais plus seul que jamais. Ses deux meilleurs amis ne lui prêtais plus attention et il avait l'impression d'être tout à fait invisible.

Le seconde raison arriva en fin de journée : une attaque …

Des cris arrivaient de tous les côtés. Les rayons de lumières fusaient. La sang giclait sur les paisibles rues de Prés au Lard. L'ordre se défendait vaillamment contre les apôtres du lord noir.

Harry désarma un homme masqué avant d'éviter de justesse un rayon vert. Un cris féminin retentit et le survivant, armé de son courage, se mit à courir dans la direction du bruit.

Il arriva dans une ruelle vide, ne sachant plus où aller il restât un instant sans défense. Deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille et une voix rauque souffla _Miens..._ tout contreson oreille. Une odeur boisée arriva au narines du survivant, l'odeur de cet homme, les bras de cet homme, … Cet homme qu'il espérait tant revoir, tant connaître était là, derrière lui, l'enlaçant durement.

Il oublia tout le reste, la bataille qui faisait rage, les cris qui fusaient, le sang sur le sol, rien ne comptais à part, bien sur, les bras puissants de l'homme.

Le moment sembla durer une éternité, Harry ne pensa pas à regarder qui était cet amant d'un soir à qui il pensait tant, de même qu'il ne parla point de peur de briser le moment. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, tout ce brisa alors que l'homme disparaissait en transplanant laissant le garçon seul et perdu.

 **…**

Fenrir enrageait. Le raid c'était bien passé, le lord noir en était content, les habitants du village étaient terrorisés et l'ordre mis à mal. Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux si ses instincts ne s'étaient pas encore une fois réveillés.

En effet il avait retrouvé pendant l'attaque un jeune homme qui l'avait satisfait comme jamais il l'avait été auparavant. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le petit saint Potter pouvait être aussi désirable et aussi dépravé il aurait rit de bon cœur. Pourtant ce soir de fin d'été, dans ce bar miteux, il avait été attiré par un jeune homme. Il ne l'avait pas bien vu mais son aura, qu'il pouvait déceler grâce à ses instincts de loup-garou, indiquait clairement qu'il était sorcier. Ils étaient alors monté dans une chambre et Greybach avait assouvit tous ses fantasmes.

Il n'était pas retourné au bar ensuite, et n'avait pas revu le jeune homme, du moins pas avant ce raid. Il c'était trouvé, par un concours de circonstance, seul dans une ruelle avait le survivant. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu. Le loup en lui avait tout de suite reconnu ce garçon qui l'avait comblé et, laissant ses instincts prendre le dessus, il l'avait enlacé.

Et maintenant, seul dans sa chambre du manoir Malfoy, il tournait en rond, agacé et excité au possible. Il avait besoin de retrouver Harry, de le prendre violemment contre un mur, sur tous les meubles de cette chambre, dans toutes les positions possibles, ne laissant aucun répits au plus jeune, le baisant durement toute la nuit, et même peut être la journée.

Il lui fallait le garçon, il lui était maintenant impossible de vivre sans, il avait tenté, après leur unique nuit, de baiser d'autres garçons, mais aucun n'avait été aussi obéissant, aussi comblé par la soumission.

Sa décision était prise, il allait le retrouver et le faire siens, à jamais.

 **…**

Harry de son côté était plus perplexe que jamais. Il avait reconnu les bras de l'homme qui avait réussi à le combler et cela devrait le transporter de joie. L'homme était forcément un sorcier si il était sur le chemin de traverse ce qui signifiait qu'ils pourraient sûrement se croiser.

Mais si l'homme était au centre du village alors que la bataille faisait rage il devait forcément faire partit de l'un des deux camps. Or il n'avait jamais sentit l'odeur musqué et virile de son amant d'une nuit lors des réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Il ne restait qu'une solution : le fantasme du jeune homme était un mangemort.

Et cela posait un vrai problème. Bien sur Harry s'était défait de la vision de Dumbeldor tout le monde n'était pas soit gentil soit méchant. Le problème ne résidait donc pas dans une valeur éthique. Non, ce qui gênais Harry plus que tout étais la difficulté qu'il aurait pour revoir l'homme.

Le survivant commençait tout juste à élaborer des plan pour retrouver son bel inconnu qu'un morceaux de papier voltigeât devant lui, se cognant contre son visage. Le brun l'ouvrit et découvrit avec surprise une écriture serrée :

 _Retrouve moi dans la cabane aux abords de la forêt interdite,_

 _You're Daddy._

Sans plus réfléchir Harry se dépêcha de revêtir sa cape d'invisibilité et couru vers la fameuse forêt. Arrivé devant la cabane le jeune homme inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite le loup garou tapit dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il enleva sa cape, se sentant un peu idiot de s'être précipité. Il observa la pièce, elle détonnait grandement avec l'aspect extérieur du cabanon. En effet celui ci semblait vétuste contrairement à l'intérieur richement décoré, très certainement par magie. Les murs étaient lisse et peint en gris clair. Des meubles anciens et savamment travaillé était disposé ça et là. Au centre de la pièce se tenait un lit immense, il devait pouvoir accueillir au moins quatre personnes selon Harry. Il était recouvert par une épaisse couverture bordeaux. À sa tête on pouvait voir une demi douzaine de coussins de la même couleur.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement du bord du lit. Il posa sa mains sur la couverture, elle était si douce, il n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler dedans.

Pendant que le survivant s'émerveillait Fenrir s'approcha de lui. Et lorsque le fruit de ses désir fut près du lit il le fit basculer sur ce dernier. Le garçon qui a survécu, surpris et pensant à une attaque, se retourna d'un habile mouvement pour faire face à son agresseur, le visant de sa baguette. Mais une simple inspiration amena à son nez cette odeur si particulière de mâle. Il lâcha sa baguette, la laissant rouler sur le sol, posa ses bras sur le lit, inertes, et dévoila son cou, penchant la tête, signe de sa soumission.

Le voyant faire le loup-garou grogna de satisfaction. Il se pencha vers la chair dévoilé et huma son odeur. Ses mains trouvèrent la taille du plus jeune, le serrant possessivement.

Harry gémis au contact de ces grandes mains calleuses sur son corps brûlant. Il arqua son dos de façon à toucher le corps de l'autre encore plus. Il se sentait fébrile et avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus, et vite.

Comprenant la demande implicite Greybach se colla contre lui et mordit profondément sa jugulaire. Cette simple action excita énormément Harry et il le sentit grâce à la bosse se formant rapidement dans le caleçon du survivant. Lui même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Il caressa tendrement le torse d'Harry, remontant son tee-shirt. Le petit brun ne réagissait plus que par gémissements, déjà perdus dans un autre monde. Alors Fenrir décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il arracha le chandail de son vis à vis, lui arrachant un soupir de satisfaction. Il mordilla encore son cou avant de descendre sur son torse, léchant et mordant chaque parcelles de cette peau si lisse. Arrivé aux boutons de chair, délicieusement foncés et tendu de plaisir, il joua un moment avec chacun, les faisant tournoyer du bout des doigts. Puis, en pinçant un, il mordit franchement l'autre.

Harry, transporté de plaisir et de douleur, cria. Il avait tant attendu ça, cette douleur si plaisante … si bandante. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux draps avec difficultés alors que son sexe durcissait encore. Son bassin bougeait seul, se frottant contre les abdominaux d'acier de l'homme qui le dominait. Ses jambes passèrent autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à son bassin pour augmenter le contact.

Le loup, fou de désir, attrapa à pleine main le fessier du plus jeune, tout en continuant de jouer avec les tétons de ce dernier avec sa bouche. Ses mains cherchait à s'enfoncer dans la chair rebondie du brun, gêné par le jean de trop entre ses mains et les globes tant désirés, il le déchira. Finissant de l'enlever du corps d'Harry à la va-vite, de même que son boxer, ses mains retrouvèrent leur place : sur les fesses fermes et musclées du survivant. Il les serras, laissant ses ongles pénétrer dans la chair si tendre.

Ses mains descendirent ensuite sur les cuisses du plus jeune et les levèrent. Il laissa une dernière marque de morsure sur le nombril d'Harry, puis se redressa de manière à avoir une vue parfaite sur le sexe suintant du survivant, mais surtout sur son petit trou rosé pulsant.

Soudain exempt de tout contact, hormis les mains sur ses cuisses, le jeune homme supplia d'envie : _Please, Daddy..._

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Fenrir alors qu'il demandait au plus jeune de préciser ce qu'il voulait, sans quoi il ne pourrait le satisfaire. Harry, haletant plus que jamais, chercha à rassembler ses pensées, il réussi à balbutier quelques mots priant pour que l'homme les comprennent : _Maintenant...s'il vous plaît...en moi..._

Ayant envie de jouer encore un peu en rendant le héro du monde sorcier fou de désir, il abaissa sa tête au niveau de son sexe. Il souffla sur toute sa longueur, faisant agréablement frissonner le brun. Puis il s'attarda sur ses boules, les mordillant, avant de se pencher sur la partie la plus intime d'Harry. Son doigt passa dessus, pénétrant un peu les chair, avant de se retirer. Puis sa langue retraça le contour de l'orifice, avant de le pénétrer, faisant hurler le brun de plaisir.

Le plus jeune, perdu au septième ciel, ne parvenait plus qu'à articuler un mot qu'il répétais tel une litanie : _Daddy, Daddy, DADDY !_

N'en pouvant plus le loup déboutonna son jean, sortit sa hampe turgescente et la guida vers l'antre suintante de salive. Il arrêta tout mouvement, lorsque son gland entra en contact avec l'endroit désiré, regardant le survivant se tortiller dans tous les sens, cherchant à faire entrer le sexe tant attendu, en lui.

Le loup attrapa fermement les hanches du plus jeune et s'enfonça durement, d'un seul coup de rein, en lui, le comblait de sa grosseur. Ses mains toujours serrées sur les hanches de son partenaire il commença un vas et viens rapide et brutal. Fenrir trouva rapidement la petite boule de plaisir, s'acharnant dessus, et Harry ne tarda pas à rejoindre les étoiles dans un dernier cri d'extase. Le resserrement des chairs du plus jeune sur son sexe amena Fenrir au point de non-retour à son tour.

Tous deux repus ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, Greybach surplombant toujours Harry. Ce dernier, loin d'être écrasé par le poids du loup se sentait mieux que jamais, au chaud et en sécurité, et sombra dans les bras de Morphée sans plus attendre.

Fenrir, quand à lui, embrassa une dernière fois le front du garçon, murmurant : _nous nous reverrons bientôt_. Avant de quitter la cabane.

 **Note de fin : Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu, si oui n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)**

 **J'écrirais peut d'être d'autre rencontre entre Fenrir et Harry dans ce cabanon, toujours dans un esprit très citronné XD**


End file.
